<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your So Demonic by SinScrivener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518945">Your So Demonic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener'>SinScrivener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Male Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Never finished (never got back into it sadly 💔)</p><p>Your So Demonic</p><p>Ligur doesn't act so Demonic when alone with Hastur, especially right now~</p><p>Could be Jasper alone that Hastur is expectenting, could be all four Hellspawns, could be a new Hellspawn, but just wanted Hastur carrying and Ligur being overly careful and loving towards his Pet</p><p>(I live Mpreg so don't like it, might wanna just skip this fic completely, it's all for me anyway)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hastur &amp; Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your So Demonic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My shit doesn't have a point anyway so why bother?</p><p>No one cares anyway so why explain even?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was out for a change prior to a long nights lightning and thunder.</p><p>It's ray's warming up damp spots upon the dead grass and headstones within the densely unkempt forest just outside of Tadfiled.</p><p>The sound of heat crickets sang as the sun rose higher, awakening something deep within the forest, something who'd made his home within a stone mausoleum inside a long forgotten graveyard. The very graveyard who's stones and grasses were finally being warmed~</p><p>The headstones weren't often touched by the sun so upon waking up and seeing such a good day ahead of him, the form with tired blackened eyes brought himself out followed closely behind by another much stronger form from within the stone mausoleum and outside into the morning air.</p><p>Leaving the comforts of their Home away from Hell, their stone mausoleum, the two bodies settled back down together to bask along both the grass patches and stone slabs bathed by the sun's warm light.</p><p>An onlooker or passerby could clearly see these beings were human like in looks.</p><p>But the rumors surrounding Tadfileds forest were true.</p><p>What rumors?</p><p>About the 'Demons in the woods'.</p><p>It started with people just hiking the unkempt paths of the forest, walking their dogs or enjoying nature, once homeless people just tried settling along its borders. </p><p>At FIRST, only a few vanished-</p><p>Then came the thrill seekers and drunks alike who started looking for what might be what caused these rumors, these 'Demons' and got more than they bargained for-The wrath of these Demons and thus no mortal man was ever safe again-</p><p>Be it innocent hikers or party hazed drunkers.</p><p>Signs were placed everywhere to ward off people from entering in the end, in the town of Tadfiled to the very trees before the forest, but they still entered-</p><p>Some who didn't believe and wanted to enjoy a walk to drunks who dared one another into the forest to prove they had the biggest balls.</p><p>In the end, they never came back out.</p><p>And like Hell any bodies would be found, searches ceased going in to find them-Searchers vanished too!</p><p>As did their animals!</p><p>Cadaver dogs went missing and all that turned up as if in a sick twist of irony, was their collars.</p><p>They'd be hung where they'd entered, clean as a whistle, tags shiny like they were new~</p><p>So even the sun rarely set it's light within the forest that sheltered these beings, but when it did, it wasn't taken for granted!</p><p>-</p><p>Back in the forest, in a warm patch of sunlight, safe from mortal's prying eyes, the two bodies relaxed, the larger built body laying contently along his pale partner, snoring lightly. The slab they lay upon was just right for his joints and he stretched out some with a purr.</p><p>The one who awoke to the sound of the heat crickets now opened up a blackened tired eye and flicked upwards a torn ear, his sleep disturbed once again.</p><p>Nothing was the matter, no threat, no rush of urgency, not bothered by his mate, he was alerted to something else about the world around him or more so, the world INSIDE him!</p><p>It happened to be in his belly of all things and it wasn't just from hunger for HIMSELF that triggered the activity he got alerted to.</p><p>Closing his eye he stretched out further and it became much more apparent what was going on.</p><p>For as pale and thin as he looked, this Demon was no longer just a stick figure of his former self.</p><p>His belly was heavy, very pregnant, a belly full of Hellspawns, now very VERY active Hellspawns!</p><p>It was the cause of his sluggishness this morning and many before this one, the cause of his tiredness, his need for space, his desire for his Home away from Hell, </p><p>Hell was Home and the two loved it and were some of the most devout to their Master, Satan, but in the pale Demons current state, it just wasn't what he wanted for himself right then.</p><p>It stank of sulfur and brimstone, it dripped from leaky pipes, and the noise from coming and going working Demons to the wails of the Damned-It was not a place for an expecting Demon, an expecting DUKE of Hell amongst other things to be!</p><p>So, here's where he chose to set up his nest, the place he and his mate found thousands of years before, the stone mausoleum in the unkempt forest just outside Tadfiled~</p><p>The place they had Danced time and time and time again and created the Hellspawns within his belly the belly that now shifted from their mum's stretching, the Hellspawns trying to make due with what little space they still had and gained a growl from their mum from outside at the shifting and pushing that followed.</p><p>In his own pain, the pregnant Duke pushed into his mate without truly meaning to and he awoke quickly, eyes burning a ruby red with rage as he got up, ready to fight, then pinkish and then green with worry as he spied his mate and his struggling with their unborn spawns, "Pet?"</p><p>His voice for one seemingly so strong and loud, sounded downright gentle and soft and his actions tender as he nosed his mate then nuzzled him as his other half growled once more where he lay as their spawns moved.</p><p>"Seems they've recharged!" Came the Duke's response before tiredly, carefully shifting himself back up into a sitting position with his mate chuckling along his back, hugging him from behind.</p><p>"Shall I hunt then?"</p><p>"Wait, I just.. Eeh-" The tired Demon let his head fall backwards to rest upon his mate's shoulder, his mate only too pleased about this exchange and nibbled sweetly upon the others exposed neck.</p><p>"Oi, when you said hunt, I figured you meant FOOD not ME!"</p><p>"You also said wait, and besides, your tasty, Pet~" The built other snickered then seductively added, breath hot upon his mate's jugular, gaining a swipe to his face for his words, "And besides, you are a tasty ass dessert, Pet, better than any food I can find anywhere else from here to Heaven to Hell~"</p><p>After being swiped, the eyes of the Demon who's Spawns the other carried changed only from loving pinks to happy oranges and blues as he watched his mate move carefully off the slab they had slept upon for a bit and used it to right himself as he stood upon two feet.</p><p>The distance he gave his Pet was still a treat for him as he could take in every inch of his soulmate now as he took his time getting back to his feet, sliding easily from the slab~</p><p>Long in both legs and arms~</p><p>Long and thin in body-Well, before anyway~</p><p>He smirked as he eyed the belly he had helped make, Hastur himself breathing calmly where he now stood, a pale hand running partly along the mountain it now made out of his middle.</p><p>Lose the shirt and where Ligur once saw ribs due to how thin his mate had been now was a filled out partner~ Not just by the belly but by the constant meals now eaten, provided by his mate truly~</p><p>And don't get him started upon the method of which would feed the Spawns that grew heavy within his mates belly~</p><p>Ligurs eyes upon THAT thought turned a bedroom eyed color and he shook himself to rid the heat burning up inside himself.</p><p>Filled with nutrients for their growing Spawns, Hastur had grown nipples and or teats, four maybe six, they weren't sure really. They weren't huge like a females breasts but they were what would feed their Spawns.</p><p>How did they know?</p><p>Ligur couldn't resist himself and after watching his growing mate a few months in, got to hot and bothered and tried to Dance~</p><p>The action gained him a bleeding smack to his jaw and a near bite to his throat.</p><p>Needless to say, he didn't get to Dance and slept outside the mausoleum after hunting for Hastur to make up for his selfish behavior.</p><p>Didn't mean Ligur stopped thinking about him and Hastur though, in the heat of passion~</p><p>Dancing, Hastur below him, crying his name, wings unfurled as he pounded him above, roaring his partners name, coming inside him-In the end this last Dance, creating the Spawns he now admired from a distance his beloved Pet take a moment to be alone with in a sunny patch, back upon the slab they had lain together upon moments before~</p><p>-</p><p>Six thousand plus years, some say even before Edan even, these two had been Angel's together and in love every second from the first moment their eyes locked between them.</p><p>The pale ones name had long since been lost, but was now Hastur. He was Created first and to him-Created broken by God.</p><p>Ligur came next, a whole cycle later and even to Hastur today, carrying his mates whily little Hellspawns, did not understand what the beautiful dark skinned Angel saw in the blackened eyes that locked up between his bright amazing orange ones that day.</p><p>But once it happened, the two were never apart-</p><p>When the rebellion arose, they took up wings together and joined the cause, battling side by side in the 'Glorious Revolution' to get their voices heard by God!</p><p>They Fell to Hell in the end together when Heaven prevailed, wrapped in each other's arms in a wash of flames as they sailed downwards towards their new Home. </p><p>And after clawing their way up the ranks of their fellow Demons, boosting one another as they climbed, they were now Duke's in Hell. Powerful, feared, unchallenged!</p><p>Whether it was by God's hand after all or done by their own fate, no one would ever know the real deal. Only that Hastur and Ligur were never seen apart and for being so close and so devoted to Hell, tirelessly working for their King, as if in reward for their devotion to Hell and to Him, their King, for His Demons, Satan Himself  granted his Prince's finest Duke's with Spawns of their own.</p><p>Birthing the Antichrist could also be a good reason why Hastur was allowed in the end to carry Spawns of his own-BUT STILL!</p><p>-</p><p>As Hastur returned to the present from his silent moment with his unborn Spawns, he sighed and rubbed a hand along the shirt that barely held his belly inside it's fabric.</p><p>Whilst Hastur did this, Ligurs eyes burned a bright loving pink and in a slow manor, he neared his mate and circled him with a low rumble deep inside his chest, body pressing just so gently upon him getting Hastur himself to respond in kind with purrs and soft noises to match Ligurs presses.</p><p>Body lower than his partner, already shorter by a head, Ligur kept himself another head lower as he spoke up to Hastur before they started off away from the slab, Hastur using the slab as a brace had not yet moved, "Hungry yet, my Pet?"</p><p>"Not really-"</p><p>Ligurs torn ears lifted and his eyes shone electric blue with concern at Hasturs words, "No?"</p><p>Hastur chuckled gently and walked away from the slab carefully, his walk slow, Ligur beside him, hand upon his back.</p><p>"Just not hungry, Lig. That's all it is."</p><p>"I'll find a mouse or.. Or maybe a roach or two?" Something small-</p><p>His partner was tenderly licked upon the cheek, Ligur gazing at his mate as his voice was calm, tired and strained, but calm, "I'm sure I'll be hungry soon, Lig. I'm just not yet."</p><p>A noise rose from Ligur that told Hastur his stronger built partner was about to become very un-Demonic and chuckled, fangs showing some as he laughed, closed mouthed at Ligurs actions-</p><p>"Then maybe rest, you need rest-" Face rubbings began, in the action of a penguin almost, along his lower back, hands trailing ahead along his belly.</p><p>"I've just gotten up!"</p><p>"I'll seek out more nesting stuff then so instead of sleeping you can nest!"</p><p>"Liiiig~"</p><p>"These little things should be arriving by falls coming so furs! Maybe more feathers even! An ANGEL! Ooooh you deserve an Angelic feast, you and our little Hellish Spawns!"</p><p>Nose upwards, Hastur snorts before saying, Ligurs eyes now a touch of brown/green as he thought, "Are YOU expecting these beasts or am I?"</p><p>"You are my Pet BUT you can't easily carry out hunting runs, nor nesting stuff fetches!"</p><p>Tenderly pushing his mate upon the stone mausoleums dilapidated door frame, he whispered lovingly into the others neck, "But you carry out the hardest part of allllll~"</p><p>Hastur smelt the scent of Ligurs heat and grew angry once more, "You put these bastards in here this way, get off!"</p><p>The lips met stone but Ligur smirked as Hastur moved away from his lusting.</p><p>"I DO mean it though, Pet-" Ligur said in earnest as he followed his partner into the structure. "I just want you to be as comfortable as possible before, during, and after."</p><p>"Then come, lay back down with me, Lig and stay with me!" He heard as he waited just before the barrier to the Hole.</p><p>An invitation to lay once more with his mate, to lavish him, to be alone with him~</p><p>The scent of his mate wafted up from this place that he now lay, filling his nose with such smells as power and long withheld heat, so familiar~</p><p>And the Hole before him lay inviting and dark, and warm~</p><p>The barrier that kept all others away only allowing him and Hastur to enter~</p><p>Just the two of them alone~</p><p>The Hole, the dark entrance to which lay awaited his mate, within a safe dark place that held their nest, where they came to get away from Hell, where they Danced, and where their Spawns would be born sometime soon~</p><p>Where Ligur was now carefully moving himself into to join his mate, to join him by his side, take his invitation, and lay further affection upon his other whilst he still had the time.</p><p>-</p><p>Tadfileds forest wasn't just that, nor was it just a forgotten graveyard!</p><p>It was the resting place for the founders of Tadfiled.</p><p>The resting place of Tadfileds past.</p><p>In what was once the grandeur of Tadfiled, the graveyard held the founders of Tadfiled in a marble and stone based mausoleum.</p><p>Two slabs high meant two bodies laid one above the other making it a decent size, it was also set back three rows two being arching pillars between, so it wasn't that BIG!</p><p>But back then, it was a splender to see!</p><p>And to be laid to rest amongst the Founders was an honor!</p><p>But the story about those times, of it's mortals had long been told and finished and now the lives of Tadfileds founders and it's beginning people lay forgotten-Forgotten up until some of Hells WORST Duke's found it and made it Home!</p><p>Now-</p><p>Long since abandoned, headstones were cracked, others were missing, grass was unkempt and brush grew wild.</p><p>It was perfect~</p><p>The foreboding dark silence was just the icing atop the cake!</p><p>From the dilapidated structure that was once the grand stone mausoleum to it's now forgotten graveyard for which the founders and their people once found their rest, the Duke's of Hell found it much to their liking and made their Home away from Hell out of it right then in there.</p><p>To make it THEIRS however, a bit of work had to be done first.</p><p>With a bit of Demonic miracles the territory was put down.</p><p>Borders were set up, scent markers around the whole of the place had to be cast to ward off any other passing Demons, it ranged the whole of the graveyard. Then an Unholy blast of Demonic aura much stronger was set where they'd be making their Home away from Hell which they claimed without question to be the stone mausoleum.</p><p>Once the Duke's finished that set of their work they'd came across a leeway that rested close by that granted them access to Hell at a moment's notice if need-be!</p><p>It passed just outside their border but a short walk to work compared to using up energy to get there wasn't a problem both concluded and once marked where they'd enter Hell and after a kill to replenish their stores, the next task came into focus.</p><p>With one set of their new Home done, the two set off for the main event-</p><p>The Home itself!</p><p>The dilapidated stone mausoleum!</p><p>The mausoleum itself leaked when the Duke's found it. It too had broken stones and marble, the name plates like the headstones outside long since worn away by seasons and elements.</p><p>This wasn't much of an issue for the two to start with.</p><p>Invisible strengthening aura kept the stone and marble from ever moving again, forever stuck where they were. Elements from God's Earth unable to damage it further more.</p><p>The leaks they kept but only for the main part of the structure.</p><p>The mausoleum wasn't designed to be BIG so on the outside still, it was only two slabs high and three rows back with two arches between. However, when THEY entered, well, it wasn't small in the slightest~</p><p>It was fit for the best of Hell's Duke's after all!</p><p>A bit of extra energy had to be sacrificed to make way for comfort in the long run for this to be done but it was well worth it~</p><p>The main structure remained as it was-If some mortal so happened upon it then it's what they'd see. The same old mausoleum with it's old ruined stones and inside it's back wall with the founders missing stone slabs before their eyes.</p><p>But to Demon's well-Past their own auras and scents, the structure kept going horizontal, looking the same, just heavier for anyone not the Duke's who owned this place.</p><p>The heaviness was a GENTLE warning to the Damned that found himself within THEIR Home to GET OUT before they helped him-Ten times out of ten well-They too, did not make it out alive either.</p><p>Upon reaching its end, it fell into a shallow pit, the founder's empty resting slots here, gaping maws showing their emptiness to the Duke's everytime they came inside.</p><p>Back here it was clean, it was safe from the elements, the stones weren't broken, the marble shone the Duke's reflection below!</p><p>The missing resting slots happened to go missing BECAUSE of these two but no one from long ago times would notice. No one from nowadays would even care since it wasn't wise to venture inside it.</p><p>The founders of Tadfiled, him and his wife respectfully had lost their spots both to the Demons, first the Husband then upon Hasturs pregnancy, his Wife many many MANY years later, following him to wherever it was his body and slab had long been dumped.</p><p>Their places weren't going to waste, not at all.</p><p>Before the Spawns, the Husbands slab was the first Home/nest for Hastur and Ligur.</p><p>He had rested above his wife.</p><p>Big enough for the two of them to lay sprawled out or curled up close together.</p><p>They spent many many many years within this very slot in heat, Dancing, finishing a kill, resting after a long job well done, or just being lazy for a change.</p><p>Once Hastur found himself to be carrying, out the founders wife went, she resting in the slot below her husband.</p><p>In every hunt, the two brought back clothing or furs or feathers, to line the slots floor with, to make their nests-Always being changed out as seasons passed!</p><p>Now more than ever the gathering of clothes and furs and feathers was being done but what did anyone expect when a Demon was expecting Spawns?</p><p>But amongst all the bedding being gathered, soon, secretly even trinkets were brought into their Hole but no other Demon would know!</p><p>Like HEAVEN they'd be called out for going Native!</p><p>That was what the traitor CRAWLEY was and like Heaven they'd be labeled anything remotely close to that SNAKE!</p><p>But these trinkets they Damned Heaven about were placed along stone steps meant for flowers or hung up overhead and admired by each other, gifted to one another after a long time out or away due to work!</p><p>Only colorful stones were what Hastur liked, those of which reminded him of Ligurs eyes.</p><p>Bones acted the same for Ligur, his best being skulls and spines, picked clean, sharpened by his fangs or claws, of all shapes and sizes~</p><p>Between the two, some of the bones had shines put into them, within the eyes or embedded inside the cracks, maybe between teeth! Some shines had bones broken so's they could hold them, best example is that of a ring or necklace!</p><p>The mates had begun to make their own jewelry and art out of their treasures!</p><p>And no one would suspect them of 'Going Native', since not a single Demon survived to rat them out!</p><p>How exactly does even a strong enough Demon not pass through this place?</p><p>Well it had to be protected! So when a Demon was stupid enough and went into the graveyard, they felt an energy-Deeper inside the graveyard they'd run into scent marked barrier's, marked by two strong Duke's of Hell.</p><p>Maybe they'd be wise and turn away, getting the hint-</p><p>The auras and scents placed long before by the Duke's were possessed to track whatever stepped into it so in speaking, trails went everywhere and a Demons aura stuck out like a red flag from that of a rabbit and deer.</p><p>What if they were stupid and kept going?</p><p>Breaking through THAT and checking out the mausoleum wasn't often possible but if it happened, the poor bastard never found it's bearings and lay trapped inside, unable to do a thing to save itself from its death to come when the owners of the place returned.</p><p>When a Demon wanted PEACE, it made sure it got it.</p><p>When that Demon was a pair of Dukes, they DEMANDED and EARNED that respect.</p><p>So the deaths of those Demons upon their territory went uncared about Below by their Lord.</p><p>If you asked Zem, they'd probably do the same damn thing!</p><p>-</p><p>NEVER FINISHED ( never got back into it sadly)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>